


A Chat with the Deceased

by lovesme_lovesmenot



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Closure, Dead Jason "J. D." Dean, Dead Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney, Gen, Ghost Heather Chandler, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Redemption, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesme_lovesmenot/pseuds/lovesme_lovesmenot
Summary: Veronica Sawyer has been haunted by the ghosts of her past for a long time. One night she wakes up in an odd dream with the four people who's deaths she's played a part in. She was going to finally right her wrongs and apologize.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Kurt Kelly & Veronica Sawyer & Ram Sweeney
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Heather Chandler

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea really late at night, and I was so inspired i had to write the first half.

Veronica opens her eyes, looking around. She's not in her bed, which is odd considering she remembered going to sleep. She pushes herself up, and looked around.

Gasping, she realized where she was. Heather's house. Specifically her bedroom. This had to be a dream. Granted, being here again was more like a nightmare.

"Veronica. It's been awhile." Said an all too familar voice, stepping out of the shadows.

Heather Chandler. She didn't look a day over 17. Nor did she look dead. Her lips were colored in her favorite red lipstick instead of liquid drainer blue. The only thing that was the same as when she died was her red kimono.

A hundred questions ran through Veronica's mind. Obviously, this was a dream. Heather Chandler was dead. She saw her die. And this wasn't her ghost form either. At the same time, it didn't feel like a dream. It felt far too realistic to be a dream.

"Come sit." Heather said, gesturing towards her bed.

Veronica blankly walked over to where she pointed and sat, still obeying Heather Chandler even in her death. Heather walked and sat next to her.

"I'm guessing you have alot of questions." 

"I don't understand. Is this a dream? Have I just lost it?" Veronica asks.

"If you believe this is a dream, then it's a dream. If you believe theres something more at play here, then that's what it will be."

Veronica sat in silence. What was she supposed to say to the girl she accidentally helped kill? It was her fault Heather Chandler was no longer on this earth. She decided to start with a long overdue apology.

"Heather, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to die.

"No. I didn't," She agrees. "But my death has... I suppose you could say made me wiser."

This only made Veronica feel worse. Heather wouldn't have been a bad person all her life. She would've grown up. Now she never will.

"There's not much to do when you're dead besides think about what could've happened differently. I realize now that I was a massive bitch. Just because I could be."

"I just wish it didn't take me dying to realize that."

Veronica looks at Heather and truly sees her for the first time. She's not a heartless demon. She's a scared seventeen year old. Just like her.

"But that doesn't excuse what JD did to me. I died so young, only at seventeen. I didn't get to grow old."

"I'm so sorry Heather. I wish things had worked out differently."

"Yeah," She says, looking at her bare feet. "Me too."

Veronica wraps Heather in an embrace, surprising the girl. She relaxes and hugs her back, a soft smile spreading across her face.

"Thank you. I think... I think I needed closure."

She releases Veronica from their hug and points towards the door in her bedroom.

"You should go see Kurt and Ram. They've been wanting to speak to you, too."

"Alright. I will." She says, standing up and heading towards the door.

She pauses, looking back at Heather.

"This... This is goodbye, isn't it?" She asks, eyes shiny with tears.

She was used to the ghosts haunting her when JD was still alive. After he died they left her alone, only reappearing just now in her dreams. 

They were bad people, sure. But if Heather mellowed out, surely Kurt and Ram could do the same. She's not sure if she want's to say goodbye. Not that she has much of a choice. 

"You have your entire life ahead of you, Veronica. You can't dwell on the past. You can remember us, but you need to let us go."

"Rest in peace, Heather." She whispers before entering the door.


	2. Kurt Kelly & Ram Sweeny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather Chandler was the first. Now Veronica Sawyer has to make things right with Kurt and Ram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all my inspiration hits late at night. wrote this at like 12 am. i struggled with this chapter, unsure of how to write the two but I think it turned out okay.

Apologizing to a girl she accidentally killed was bad enough; but apologizing to two boys you accidentally killed, and then wrote a fake suicide note that they were gay? This was going to be torture.

She takes a deep breath and opens the door. Unsurprisingly, she's in the forest where Kurt and Ram died. She figured as much after arriving in Heather's bedroom.

With some hesitance, she approaches the two figures. They both had bullet wounds in their chest where they were shot, and they were both in their underwear. Exact same as they died.

"I still can't believe you let trenchcoat kid kill us." Kurt says.

"I didn't "let him" I didn't even want him murdering Heather Chandler." Veronica responds, a bit bitter at the accusation.

Veronica never wanted the two to die. The rumor that she blew both of them sucked, but she could've lived with it. By then she was tired of popularity anyways. She's seen what it gets you. Drinking a large cup of Drain-O.

"You told people we were gay!" Ram says, apparently caring more about that then the fact they were murdered.

"You told the entire school I gave both of you blowjobs."

"Maybe if you had, we wouldn't have ended up dead by the hand of your psycho boyfriend."

"Or, well, ex-boyfriend since he blew himself up." The two boys laugh, somehow finding J.Ds death amusing.

"Listen, both of you. Just shut up for one second." She says, already losing her temper.

While it seemed Heather had actually grown up, Kurt and Ram had remained exactly the same. Still immature seventeen year olds. But they didn't deserve her anger. Nor should she even be angry at their maturity levels.

It was her fault they would remain immature and seventeen. Even though they were awful people they didn't deserve to die. Nobody deserves to die over a few mistakes they've made. She takes a breath in, and looks at both of them.

"I'm sorry. Both of you. You two didn't deserve to die." 

They stare at her blankly, looking unsure of how to react. They look at each other, and nod their heads.

"It's... It's cool. I mean it's not really cool, but we forgive you." 

"We weren't great people while alive either." They both sheepishly admit.

"The two of us were assholes that night at the cow pasture. And... with lying to the whole school about the swordfight thing."

"How about we just call it even?" They suggest, holding out their hands.

"Yeah. Okay." She says, a sad smile growing on her face.

She reaches out and shakes both of their hands. It wasn't the ending they both should've gotten, but if the two boys were content with it so was she.

"Jason Dean's up next." She says outloud, trying to keep her voice steady. 

It would be the end. The final person.

"Rest easy, both of you." She says, walking towards the door and turning it.

There was no going back now.


End file.
